


Moonlight

by reveredsapphic



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Based on a song, Cuddling, Established Relationship, Fluff, Gen, Short One Shot, Song: Moonlight, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-06
Updated: 2019-05-06
Packaged: 2020-02-27 02:17:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18729700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reveredsapphic/pseuds/reveredsapphic
Summary: Studying is stressful. Luckily Peter is always available to cuddle your worries away.





	Moonlight

**Author's Note:**

> song lyrics are bolded. also posted on my tumblr @reveredsapphic

You and Peter were sprawled across the floor of his room, Peter’s phone plugged into a speaker playing music quietly. You were surrounded by various sheets of paper containing notes and formulas that you were both trying to cram into your heads. Perhaps it wasn’t the smartest idea for you both to scramble to study the evening before your physics test, but it was all you could do at this point.

“Ugh, why did we leave this until the last minute! We’re actual idiots,” you groaned with a frustrated sigh, setting your pencil on top of your notebook and putting your head in your hands.

“(Y/n), we’ll be fine! I have no doubt in my mind that you’re going to get the highest grade in the class because you’re absolutely brilliant.” Peter reassured you, placing his hand on your shoulder to lessen the tension there.

“That still doesn’t change the fact that I’m stressing out right now and I don’t know how to complete number 37!” You replied hastily. You looked up to meet Peter’s eyes after realizing your tone was more harsh than you’d intended. You expected to find a hurt or annoyed expression on your boyfriend’s face, but instead he was smiling softly.

“How ‘bout we take a quick break then,” Peter offered, already getting up and making his way to his mattress. He sat down and patted the spot beside him, encouraging you to join him for some relaxing cuddles. You smiled at him and pushed yourself to your feet as the late afternoon light streamed through his window, casting an orange glow around the room.

 

**_The sun is setting and you’re right here by my side_ **

 

You watched Peter lean back and scoot against the wall to make room for you to lay against his chest. He laid on his side to allow you to lay down before he wrapped his arms around you comfortingly.

“Feeling the stress just melt away yet?” Peter questioned, placing a chaste kiss on the top of your head. You snuggled further into him as you nodded your head in affirmation. When you got comfortable in his arms again you felt Peter’s arm drift to your back before his hand tangled in your hair, running his fingers through the strands gently.

 

**_Every look, every touch makes me wanna give you my heart_ **

 

His careful actions made your heart swell, in turn making you sigh appreciatively against his neck, not missing his small shiver in response.

“Aunt May gonna be home soon?” Peter felt you mumble into his neck. He didn’t miss the slight lull in your voice which indicated you were getting sleepy.

“Yeah, probably,” He whispered, feeling a sudden wave of drowsiness overcome him as he cuddled your warm body.

 

**_You are my moonlight_ **

 

“We should get back to work soon, babe,” you insisted, although your voice did not hold a shred of conviction. You felt your eyes flutter close when Peter kissed you softly and continued to slowly play with your hair.

“Hmm, just lay with me for a little longer, please,” he muttered against your lips, “‘m too tired to get up, and I love your cuddles.”

 

**_I be fallin’ for you, baby, and I just can’t stop_ **

 

You knew any other attempts at getting back to studying any time soon were futile, so you accepted your fate and resigned to resting your head against Peter’s chest. The feeling of his steady breaths causing his chest to rise and fall slowly lulled you to sleep.

—

Aunt May walked in the apartment, expecting to find you and Peter at the table studying over a bag of chips like always, but was surprised to find only Peter’s house key on the surface. She made her way to her nephew’s room, happy to see the door still open.

May peered through the door frame and couldn’t suppress the smile from her lips as her eyes landed on the teenagers. She laughed under her breath as she spotted their napping figures still entangled on Peter’s bed before noticing the abandoned study materials scattered across the floor. Turning in the direction of her own room, she left you and Peter be, deciding you both needed the break and reminding herself to wake you both once she had made dinner.

  


**_He knows just what it does when he’s holding me tight, and he calls me “Moonlight” too._ **


End file.
